Blood moon
by TheBigBadWriter
Summary: What if Alice doesn't leave with the rest of the Cullens when Edward leaves Bella in that forest? Will a new romance arise from the ashes or will Bella find herself six feet under trouble? A.U. Please R&R. Warning: contains nudity, violence, sex and more.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**Chapter One: Alone**

Hues of pink and orange kissed the horizon as the sun rose; One silhouetted figure stood alone against it. As rain dripped down the petite figure her golden eyes searched the town of Forks. _How could you?!_ she thought, anger radiating from her like wild fire as tears pranced along her furious eyes. Edward left Bella, and with him the rest of the Cullens followed; except for Alice, who would rather stand alone in the rain than abandon her best friend.

It had been hours since Edward left Bella in the middle of the woods and then for hours more Bella's brown eyes gazed dully at the cold, pale walls of her bedroom. She sat in a painful pregnant silence and the noise of her ragged breath seemed to cut through the room sharply. The only signs of life upon her face were the tears which glistened upon her cheeks, cheeks driven raw from hours of crying, as a frail hand pressed against her chest feeling the hollowness within her.

_"You...don't...want me?" She whispered. His honey eyes stared painfully into hers, giving away no trace of emotion._

_"No." He replied. Bella's heart had fallen into a painful, lurching, stop before heavily banging in agony as his words replayed over and over again in her head._

_"Well, that changes things." she said awkwardly in the calmest voice she could manage. Time stood still and mentally she panicked, physically she just stood there staring blankly at him. At the last minute she begged for him to stay but her efforts had been fruitless_. More tears joined as the scene replayed, yet again, in her head. Hours had passed since she was abandoned by true love and yet it felt like years had steadily passed while she just sat there.. drowning in her misery.

Alice sat in the tree outside of Bella's window. Her golden eyes glowed eerily through the night, face warped in despair. As she debated on a plan of action Bella fell asleep, giving Alice an excuse to slip gracefully into the room. She tucked the sleeping girl under her blankets and laid next to her on the bed. As Alice wrapped her arms around Bella she wished that she could make all the heartbreak go away. Hours went by, in a blink of an eye and not much longer the sun's rays caused Alice's skin to sparkle across Bella's face. Bella's sleeping face scrunched up as the light skimmed across her eyes and she buried her face further into Alice's chest to escape it. Alice sighed as she realized it was time to leave and as she leaned out of the window she vowed to come back, but Bella would want to be alone for a while, so until then She decided to go find Edward and give him a piece of her mind.

Bella nearly jumped out of her skin as she woke with a jolt and beathed heavily in alarm. _Must have had one hell of a dream_, she thought, _too bad it's memory didn't linger_. Tears rimmed her eyes as her hand ran lightly along the empty space next to her, the space Edward usually occupied every night and every morning that had passed. But that would never again happen. Her chest felt like it was breaking into pieces as she sobbed sharply at his memory. But this would not be the first nor the last time tears soaked her face. After this moment things would never be the same. Everything was changed. Bella was forever changed. So instead of greeting the new day she curled up into a ball wallowing in her fears and self pity. Where she would stay hopeless and alone for who knew how long.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

**Bella pulled away and smacked her sharply, the sound echoed and bounced off the trees around them.**

**"I needed you!" Bella shouted, "I didn't need time alone, I needed you." Alice nodded and hung her head as she apologized. Bella didn't accept her apology just yet but wrapped her arms around Alice's small frame.**

**"I'm here now and that's what matters," she whispered.**


	2. Chapter 2: De profundis

**A/N: **Flames are not welcomed and critique is discouraged unless it's in a helpful and polite manor. Thanks for reading my first fan fiction, will update soon.

* * *

**Chapter Two: De Profundis**

_Think of bunnies, fluffy fluffy bunnies, with their beady little eyes staring out at you as they happily hop along and… breed? a lot. Hundreds and hundred of baby bunnies! I'm surprised they haven't taken over the world with as fast as they multiply._

The look of confusion which crossed Edward's face was priceless as he stared at Alice who was furiously thinking about bunnies as she glided towards him with a fixed blank stare. Therefore, he didn't expect it coming as Alice's fist collided with his perfect jaw, throwing him backwards and into the chair behind him.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!_ she shouted at him in her thoughts and everything started to make more sense as he rubbed his jaw.

"I had to…it's for her own good." Edward explained.

"You didn't have to, how is it for her own good? you hurt her deeply!" She lashed out, her features twisted into a vicious and very un-Alice expression.

"Time heals all wounds for humans, she'll forget and move on." he protested.

"I'll never forgive you for this, and neither will she." Alice snapped at him.

"She's in danger every second we're in her life." he whispered.

" You are over-thinking and over-analyzing everything well beyond insanity...ahg** just get lost**." She whispered back, unable to look at him any longer or else she would have indulged in more un-Alice like behavior that would probably have ruined their relationship.

"I will." he agreed.

They parted ways after having words and hadn't seen each other since other then the occasional vision. Edward had decided to practice tracking, following Victoria down to Texas and then following a false trail to Brazil where he would remain for some time.

Alice had to help Jasper adjust to his new life living in Alaska with the Denali clan before she could leave again. Every day she looked out with her other sight for Bella, every day Bella seemed more and more dead before finally disappearing from Alice's vision. Alice worried night and day before Jasper had finally convinced her that he'd be fine and she could go.

Months passed by like blank pages in a book and before one could even blink the end of February had finally arrived.

It was fitting that it was a rainy, foggy, Monday morning when Bella opened the large door to Jacob's garage and mounted her shiny motor bike; Deep down she just knew this day would be the day. She kick started the bike with a slam of her sneaker-clothed foot, while releasing the ground with the other and then sped off into the woods. Her long brown hair was dancing around her head proudly as the wind traced it's gentle fingers through her sultry locks.

Bella was determined, determined to do no good. She felt herself begin to smirk wickedly at the thought of putting herself in harms way. Some how, some way, she'd do it and she'd do it good. It was only during times like these that she felt real, alive and best of all it was the only times she was able to hear him. His voice, dripping like honey, chiding Bella to walk away...telling her it's no good. But if she listened to his words, his voice would just disappear and it was only with his voice that made her feel like she was able to carry on with this existence from day to day.

She sped around the corner on her motorcycle, internally begging Edward's voice to speak to her again. She closed her eyes, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she increased in speed. Within seconds Alice's voice rang out instead of the voice she wished to hear.

"BELLA! STOP!"

Bella's eyes snapped open and she spotted her. Alice stood just a few feet in front of her, eyes wide and a hand out as if to stop her. She almost crashed as she swung out to the side, her tires screeched to a stop. Hallucination or not Bella wouldn't chance running over her.

After a moment of silence she finally found her voice and meekly asked, "Alice?"

The hallucination did not waver or disappear, instead she leaped the remaining distance and stood beside her. Alice ran her hand along the cool metal of the motorcycle beneath Bella's legs as she gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. Bella appeared to have aged years, even if it had only been months, the difference both scared and excited her.

"I have never witnessed anything so reckless in my life, Bella what in the world are you doing?" She chided her, unable to remove her eyes.

Alice admired how beautiful she looked with windswept hair that framed her charming face, completely out of breath and looking bewildered. Watching her breath had never been so captivating before, yet captivated Alice was. Bella looked like a bad girl, and it made her feel concupiscent. Jasper entered Alice's thoughts which immediately made her feet guilty for that feeling so instead she shook the thoughts from her head.

Bella dismounted her bike and reached out to touch Alice to confirm that she was really there. It was only then that Bella pressed her face against Alice's shoulder, crying her heart out as Alice held her tighter. Her legs crumpled beneath her and Alice crumpled slowly with her until they were sitting on the rough pavement below.

"I thought you left." she whispered painfully through the tears.

"I did.. but only temporarily," Alice said as she rested her head on top of Bella's head, "I thought you needed time alone before I came back."

Bella pulled away and smacked her sharply, the sound echoed and bounced off the trees around them.

"I needed you!" she shouted, "I didn't need time alone, I needed you." Alice nodded and hung her head as she apologized. Bella didn't accept her apology just yet but instead wrapped her arms around Alice's small frame.

"I'm here now and that's what matters," she whispered. Bella nodded as Alice carried her with only one arm and picked up the motorcycle with the other, carrying it on her shoulder. The trip to the Cullen's house was a short one despite the fact that Alice was weighed down by both Bella and her Bike. Carefully, Alice put down the bike and entered the house. It was only once they were in her room that she put Bella down onto the soft, dust covered, bed.

"Sorry about the dust, I've been gone a while." Alice smiled as she stood there awkwardly at the end of the bed. Bella muttered something about it being okay as she eyed the contents of the room.

"I figured it would be too hard to see any other room, I'm the only one who hasn't packed up and left." Alice crawled across the bed like a cat, peering down at Bella as she hovered above her. Bella nodded, too stunned by the sight of Alice to speak much.

"I saw Laurent." those three words brought Alice back down to earth and she snarled.

"When? Where? Why?"

"In the Meadow.. Edward's meadow… I found it and there he was, he told me Victoria is going to kill me. We killed James and she wants revenge." Bella bit her lip as she debated on telling Alice that he tried to kill her, and that she was saved by giant wolves, but she decided it was too strange so kept it to herself.

Alice spaced out as a vision sprawled before her. _Bella was tied to a tree with cuts all over her. Victoria kneeled before her lapping up Bella's blood with her tongue, delight displayed proudly upon her face as her fingers nails left cuts in the soft delicate flesh of Bella's thigh._

"Alice? What is it? Is it another vision?" Bella asked curiously. Alice snapped out of it, the look of worry still clinging to the expression set upon her face.

"Laurent speaks the truth, Victoria is coming, she wishes to kill you and she'll drag it out in order to cause you as much pain as possible."

Bella bit her lip as she thought about it before finally saying, "Bring it on, I like a little bit of a challenge." Lately, it seemed that she had become a bit of an adrenaline junkie ever since his voice appeared in her head every time danger presented itself. But Bella figured maybe if she was in real danger Edward would finally come and save her or at least she'd get to hear his voice one last time, which was as close to heaven as she would ever get.

"A challenge?" Alice snarled, "You wouldn't be able to physically defend yourself and I can't be every where at once; Bella you're smarter then that."

"I'd be able to physically defend myself if you'd just make me a vampire already." Bella argued.

"He'd never forgive me, I can't and you know that."

"Well I haven't died yet, I doubt I will now, let her come." Even though Bella was filled with fear she did not show it. "I wonder if this will become a tradition, it's starting to seem every time spring comes around I have a vampire hot on my heels." she mused out loud.

Alice took in a deep un-needed breath and shook her head "I sure hope it's not." she replied before she laid down next to Bella staring up at the ceiling.

After a few moments of silence Alice finally said, "We should probably take you and hide as far away from here as possible."

Bella thought about it, then shook her head, "She'd only follow, we should stay here and make her play on our field. If we're expecting her then she can't sneak up on us...we can handle it."

Alice figured that there would be no way to talk her out of it so didn't even try.

Bella had to leave for home an hour later so she decided to keep her bike at Alice's house for the night, asking Alice to drop her off instead. Not two seconds after Bella walked through the door she got a phone call from Jacob and she couldn't help but grin at the sound of his voice.

"Bella," he paused, the words were obviously hard for him to say, "I don't want to see you again." and Bella's heart felt like it would implode just like Jacob, her sun, seemed to have. When she inquired as to why and he told her to blame her "blood sucking" friends.

"But you promised to always be my friend.." She pleaded weakly. She couldn't do this. Not again.

"I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore." Was all she heard before her mind wondered to Edward, not hearing the rest of his words. When she didn't respond to his words he hung up. Words seemed to have escaped her so she didn't say anything, she couldn't.

The dial tone echoed in her ear and she let it ring for a little while longer before slowly removing the phone and clicking 'off' with a small beep. It didn't seem real and all she felt was numb. _Why does everything go wrong when life is seems good? What did I do? _She felt her legs start to give out so leaned against the wall and slid to the linoleum floor staring at the opposite kitchen wall. Another person leaves. She wondered what it meant about her if everyone who got close to her left and her thoughts wondered to Alice. Would she leave too? Bella felt weak as she held the phone between her breast until finally she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I'm tired of feeling like this." she whispered to no one but herself. Time past as she sat there. The rain pounded like hammers against the roof of her house and the only light on in the entire house was the one above the stove next to her; It was weak and alone in the dark of the night. _Just like me._ she thought as she looked up at it, it's soft glow reflecting off of her face making her seem more beautiful than her plain, average features appeared in the bright light of day.

**As she slept that night, wolves ran through her mind. When she woke up she was more determined than ever to find them**.

Bella laid there in bed for a while after she awoke. Eventually, the thought of Alice was brought back to her attention and a pleasant smile fixed itself on her face. Alice came back; She came back for Bella. Sure Bella was upset that it took Alice so long to come and comfort her, but that could be forgiven. It's understandable that Edward would have given her no choice in it. _Edward_, the more Bella thought about him the bigger the hole in her middle got, slowly it ate away at her and now Jacob only contributed to that ever growing hole. Breaking his promise to her. _Why do the men in my life leave me?_

There's never any build up to it either, it always just happens and that's what hurts the most.

She stretched lazily as she sat up to get ready to greet the brand new...dim and gloomy day. The birds never chirped anymore and the rain seemed endless as it came down like sheets of glass against the roof above. The sky was forever grey, but at least the grass was still green. Bella shrugged on a jacket over her tank top as she ran down the stairs and, like most other days, she clumsily tripped down the last three. Sometimes Bella really hated that trait of hers almost as much as she hated the cold.

Charlie had already gone to work so there was no one to say good bye to as Bella grabbed a piece of toast and quickly made her way out of the door; Almost forgetting her backpack on the journey out. She threw herself into her truck, the beloved ancient machine which made loud churning noises as she shifted gears and trucked down the road to school. Sometimes she liked not having anyone to say good bye to or having to explain things to, but most of the time it was kind of nice to have Charlie around.

Bella pulled into the parking lot and then spotted the gaggle of people she could call friends, or at least use to call friends, coming right at her. Bella groaned and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. Friends... sometimes they were nice but most times they were a nuisance that she'd rather go with out._ I feel like an actor in a play, a really bad one who can't remember any of their lines, I'm always pretending... or avoiding_. She thought as she fixed a fake, but believable, smile on her face and greeted them as she nearly fell getting out of her truck.

The day went by quickly as she retreated within herself rather than paying attention to her classes. It was only once gym ended that she sighed in relief and booked it down to her truck; Her clothes still in hand since she didn't even take the time to change in her massive hurry. Once Bella slammed the door behind her, she pulled off her shirt and tossed it out the small window and into the truck bed behind.

"You really shouldn't do that, the wind could steal your shirt." Alice said playfully beside Bella, suddenly appearing out of thin air into the truck seat next to her

"Let it." Bella said nonchalantly.

Alice looked her over with a small smile, her honey eyes meeting hers not even a second later, clearly enjoying the show. Bella never looked so good. Her hair was in a mess, her shapely breast that were clothed in a simple white bra heaved up and down as she continued to catch her breath and her shorts showed off her pale legs quite nicely. Even blood flow increased on her cheeks forming a small blush was enjoyable. It was so innocent, yet seductive. Alice set her jaw and scolded herself for thinking such things even though they couldn't be helped. Bella tried to force the small blush that was forming upon her cheeks to go away, it was then that she realized that she was only in her bra and shorts but then decided it didn't matter. They were both girls, right?

Bella slammed on her tank top without a second thought before taking off her gym shorts and tossing it out back like she did with the shirt. Bella mumbled a small "sorry Alice" as she sat in Alice's lap to give her legs more room while she slipped on her jeans.

Alice's breath caught in her throat as Bella's ass sat in her lap, barely covered by the thin bikini-style white panties. She could feel just how perfect her ass curved, shapely yet not too firm and not too squishy...a happy medium. Alice was almost sad to let it go when Bella lifted it off her lap in order to slip the jeans up all the way and then moved back to the drivers seat.

As she slipped on her jacket she revved the engine and glanced over to Alice, "To your house?" she asked, sounding very enthusiastic about it. Alice nodded promptly and they drove slowly out of the parking lot.

After a few minutes of silence Alice chuckled merrily, a soft twinkle in her eye. "For someone who loves to speed recklessly on a motor bike sure drives slow in a truck."

Bella had to smile at that, "A motor cycle is one thing...it's suppose to be fast, trucks just aren't the same...besides my dad is a cop..." she explained, blushing slightly as she revealed her goody good tendencies even though it didn't really make much sense.

"Oh yes, your **bad** to the bone." Alice joked.

"what can I say? I've always been bad." Bella replied cheekily. Alice laughed cheerfully, knowing full well that it wasn't exactly true seeing as Bella's true colors were as good as people get, however the idea of Bella being a bad girl did intrigue her. It was frighteningly delicious.

They finally arrived at the Cullen house and Bella turned off the freight-train of an engine that belonged to her big rusty old truck. They hopped out and Bella went straight to her bike looking at her reflexion on it's surface as she thought about taking it out for a spin later but quickly decided against it, wondering quickly into the house. Alice smiled knowlingly and eyed the motorcycle on her way in.

"So what do you want to do today?" Bella asked excitedly, nearly tripping as she spun around to face Alice. Alice grabbed Bella's arm to steady her, smiling delightedly.

"Well I figured we could go for a walk or watch a movie and just catch up on everything missed." She offered, grabbing hiking boots for bella to replace her worn out sneakers with from the hall way closet.

Bella nodded enthusiastically but frowned at the boots, "Whats wrong with my shoes?" she asked, looking down at the plain grey sneakers she wore every day. Alice frowned as she pointed at the small collection of holes along the side of her left shoe. Point being made, Bella grudgingly kicked off her shoes and shoved her feet into the boots before running out the back doors and down the path that led into the dark forest that surrounded them. The trees loomed high above, making her feel small and unimportant. Alice bounded after her and they set off for their small adventure. At mortals pace they explored the forest, talking about their ventures and catching up on missed time. The hours flew by like minutes as they clumsily climbed over fallen mossy logs, sloshed through the muck created by the rain fall, watched the woodlen animals go about their day and even climbed trees to get a better look at the small birds that had been nesting above.

Before they knew it, the sky had begun to darken. Bella looked at her watch, "FUCK," she exclaimed, "I have to be home in an hour." She looked around as she suddenly realized that they were no where near the Cullen house. As if reading her mind Alice grabbed Bella, who shrieked in surprise, and slid the girl onto her back as she grabbed her legs firmly.

"We'll be home in a Jiffy." she promised. Bella wrapped her arms firmly around Alice before she took off at vampiric speed toward the house, dodging trees and animals along the way. Bella smiled, eyes wide the entire time, as she enjoyed every second of it. It was just like when Edward use to do it, only with Alice it was so much smoother. Unfortunately, Bella forgot to close her mouth and swallowed a bug, causing her to cough and sputter in attempt to reject the insect as they came within view of the house.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked in alarm as she sat her down on the soft grassy floor of the lawn. Bella nodded sharply, managing to choke out the fact that she swallowed a bug before she attempted to stop and breathe again. Before Alice could reply Bella's stomach decided to let out a monsterous growl.

"Don't you eat anything now a days?" Alice asked, chuckling as Bella's cheeks flushed pink. Bella nodded in responce as she pressed her hand firmly against her stomach as if to will it to be content again. " I figured as much so I picked some strawberries while I was out hunting this morning." Alice replied, pointing to the small wooden bowl sitting near by as they entered the kitchen. "Help yourself."

"You didn't have to do that for me" Bella replied smiling as she picked up the small bowl.

"You have to eat something," Alice staring off into the sunset from the large window. "Besides, I love strawberries."

Delighted, Bella joined her at the window. Their hands accidentally touched as they stood side by side and an amazing sensation ran up Alice's arm as she glanced at her hand. If her heart could beat it would have fluttered and warmed like a baby bird. Alice looked up at Bella, stunned. The sun was setting beautifully in the large window giving her hair a halo of light as she held the strawberry innocently to her lips. It was then she met Alice's stare, her wide chocolate eyes innocent and oblivious to Alice's thoughts.

It all started to make sense now. The reason why the vision of Bella as a vampire remained, why the fates made Edward leave, and why Bella was determined to stay so close to danger with or without vampires. It was all because Alice was suppose to do it herself, she was suppose to be with her, she was suppose to protect her.

_But what about Jasper?_ A nagging voice chimed in her head,_ Besides.. she still loves Edward, there would be no way she'd just change her mind, and even if she did we're both female.. _Alice's heart frowned, but if the fates had decided it was to be then she would just have to find a way. It would take time but luckily, with being immortal, Alice had all the time in the world; Unfortunately every second was counting down on Bella's life and they would eventually have to face other vampires, like Victoria. Alice smiled at Bella to dismiss her perplexed expression, wrapping her arm around Bella's as they continued to sit there, eating strawberries and watching the sun set.

The sky darkened a bit and Bella had to go home. She put on her sneakers but Alice insisted that she also take the boots with her. Charlie was in front of the TV, the soft glow reflecting off of his face. "Hey Bells, how was school?" he asked, eyes still focused on the tv.

"Pretty good dad." She replied as she started dinner. She made steak and ate in silence before she went up to her bedroom for the night. Hours passed as she stared up at the ceiling, unable to ignore the thoughts that were going through her mind.

She couldn't sleep. No; she _wouldn't_ sleep. She had to know the truth.

Bella pressed her ear to the door, waiting to hear Charlie's monster of a snore before opening up her window and lowering her legs out. She reached for the tree branch backwards, it was starting to seem like it was thousands of miles away when her foot finally made contact. If Edward can do this all the time I can too. she thought, determined to make her escape, flash light in hand. However she started to wonder if that was true as she attempted to throw herself backwards from the window seal and into the tree almost falling backwards and out of the tree in the process. A small limb saved her from her demise. She hoisted herself back up in order to balance herself. She flicked on the flash light, held it in her mouth and then unskillfully climbed and shimmied down the tree until her feet safely became entangled by the soaking grass that continued to try to entrap her feet down into the earth itself.

She had a plan and she was going to carry it out, she would find the wolves that saved her. She thought about them for the entire duration of her classes, many theories sprang up from mutant over-sized wolves that were murdering innocent hikers to blood thirsty werewolves. Bella was uncertain which one she wanted to turn out to be true, but it would drive her insane if she didn't at least try.

Nothing moved, nothing made a sound... It was the full moon, soft grey clouds passed over it making shadows. Tonight.. something was going to happen.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

**Bella arched off the bed moaning Alice's name, tantalizing the beast within, her fists grasped the silk sheets beneath them. Bella's eyes snapped open with a sudden electricity, her soft browns boring into the honey amber one's of Alice's.**

**Suddenly her face turned to one of horror, "Alice save me" she quickly whispered before disappearing completely.**


	3. Chapter 3: Thus it stands

A/N: sorry that it's late and a little short but I have more free time now so I'll be updating quicker and working on length. (I also went through and edited grammar/tense in all the chapters. xoxo).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Thus it stands**

Grey clouds had begun to swallow the glow of the white moon, this caused the sky to darken as if to hide from the beasts that would come out at night. Even the forest seemed different at this hour; it was dark, peaceful and full of secrets. The chill of the night air had begun to prick along her pale skin as she ventured through the forest, this caused Bella to pull her sweater closer to her body, with her flashlight still in hand. Luckily the night wouldn't be completely silent. A pile of leaves and twigs snapped and crunched under her feet, even the frogs and night owls sung a ballet of joy in the distance; it was comforting. Bella smiled at the tranquil beauty of it, the music of the night was almost enough to soothe the rush of nervousness that was pumping in thick sludges through her body.

Time seemed to pass slowly by feeling like eternity. However, no matter how much time it took Bella would never stop hoping to find the wolf whose eyes haunted her. A mighty howl echoed throughout the night air, stopping her in her tracks as a cold sweat trickled down her face. Blurred dark figures were moving in the woods near by, causing her to become startled and jump slightly, she wasn't alone. Part of that fact was frightening, another part of it was completely thrilling her. They were everywhere and no where all at the same time.

Becoming more alert she turned around quickly, the sharp yellow light of her flash light shined against the harsh dull brown bark of the trees as she looked for the figures she had saw just moments ago. They were gone, all of them were. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion, lips pursed in disappointment. With a small click she turned off the flash light to reserve battery before continuing on through the forest. She walked until her legs were rubber from weariness and still Bella couldn't find what she was seeking. She was began to wonder if she was walking in circles, and felt even more foolish for wandering through the night for nothing. She kicked a rock with all her might launching it through the air and into the darkness between the trees guarding the path she was currently on.

As her foot made contact with the ground, taking just one more step forward, she froze. The hairs on the back of her neck stood from the thrill of the feeling that was worming it's way quickly through her body. It was because all of a sudden strings had begun to tug at her chest, demanding that she come forth to secrets untold and then Bella would get the answers she was searching for. She was close, she could feel it. The wolves seemed to hail her, luring her to them, as if they wanted Bella to confirm her suspicions causing her to break into a dead run. Careful not to trip over fallen logs, mud or worse Bella didn't slow or stop until she came to a creek.

When she reached this creek, Bella placed her hand against an old tree so that she could use it as a crutch while she tried to catch the breath that seemed to elude her. Her mortal lungs burned, with a fire that matched that of a thousand suns, from pure exhaustion. It wasn't until her breathing slowed that she realized that the tree bark under her hand felt wrong. Slowly she removed it from the spot to reveal claw marks as big as her hand, if not slightly bigger. Excitement rose to burn her center, she was defiantly on the right track. Bella propelled herself forward through the creek, freezing her legs as water clung to them with cold hands, continuing forward towards the howls that instantly broke out and that were getting louder and more occurrant with every step.

Her feet came to a skidding halt as she emerged suddenly from the woods and into a moonlit meadow. The waves of grass rolled gently as the wind ran it's fingers west, Bella's hair flowed along with it. Her eyes searched frantically around the meadow before finally landing on the giant creature standing regally in the middle of the meadow. Bella's breath was stuck in her throat and her eyes widened. She took two steps forward causing it's head to snap in her direction, it's sharp teeth glistened as it snarled at her with eyes that glowed eerily warning her to run away. Bella's mouth attempted to form words however the problem was that she couldn't figure out what to say or how to say it.

The spot between her shoulder blades begun to itch causing Bella to look behind her, she was almost surrounded. The wolves were even bigger up close, towering over her as if she were a small child. Each varied in color from jet black to an earthy brown but the one thing in common they all shared was the anger and blood lust sparking with hatred in their eyes. All of it directed towards her.

The pack started to circle her, all except for the biggest and blackest of the wolves who stood his ground before her as if to tell her something that she couldn't understand. Their growls became lower and increased with every second that passed. Fear settled in the pit of her stomach and she wondered if this was a mistake._ What do I do if they try to attack me_, Bella wondered. There were several of them and only one of her, she'd never make it out alive. _Don't run, don't run, I can do this. I'm brave. What did the text book say…. Retreat slowly? _Edward's voice sternly told her to run, hide, do anything but stand there and that she was a fool for even coming out here. She shook his head out of her voice, ignoring his warnings- after all he was only a figment of of her imagination as her mind was slowly unraveling. What did he know?

Bella warily eyed the wolves that were currently circling her and shooked the idea out of her head. _I'd never be able to make it past them, do I try to make myself look big and angry? I think that's a bear…isn't it? _Bella locked eyes with the alpha wolf in front of her, daring him to do anything other than back down. _I don't think anyone has really covered wolf attacks… big mutant wolves, maybe even werewolves- I can see that, if there's vampires why not werewolves? _Bella's knees started to wobble as she continued to think of ways to escape.

A rush of wind gushed around her, she shuddered uncomfortably as she felt a sudden warm presence against her back. A familiar voice faintly spoke her name, soft lips brushed against her ear lobe. Her eyes widened, all of the wolves rushed at her at once as strong arms wrapped around her waist yanking her backwards at inhuman speed, causing her to drop her flash light. All of it happening within moments.

**A shrill scream pierced the dark of the night causing hundreds of birds to flee from the trees and into the sky, escaping the terror below.**

_They stood with their lips trapped in an endless battle of wills, furiously undressing the other as quickly as their limbs would allow. Alice pulled back to allow her sweater to be pulled over head before crushing her lips against Bella's before passionately tumbling onto the bed, limbs tangled as their tongues fought for dominance. Alice's hunger for the young mortal grew to heights unimaginable in the midst of passion as they rolled and wrestled in a fiery embrace. A frail manicured hand slinked down to the edge of simple white cotton panties, furiously gripping and tearing the offending item before quickly beginning her exploration of this new found forbidden desire. Bella arched off the bed moaning Alice's name, tantalizing the beast within, as her fists grasped the silk sheets beneath them. Bella's eyes snapped open with a sudden electricity, her soft browns boring into the honey amber one's of Alice's. Suddenly her face turned to one of horror, "Alice save me" she quickly whispered before disappearing completely._

Shouting Bella's name Alice jerked up right, the sheets bunched awkwardly around her slim frame. With a deep breath she flopped back onto the bed, ignoring the sudden cold that pricked at her breast, resting one arm above her head and the other against her chest her eyes searched the ceiling as if it had the answers to all the world's problems. _Vision or fantasy?_ she wondered, _perhaps a bit of both? _Her eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to make sense of the ending.

_"Alive save me" ? Either I have a hero complex or… _Alice stretched her other sight out towards the horizon in reach of Bella only to find… **nothing.** Nothing?? Nothing?! Alice jolted out the door with inhuman speed, clearly alarmed, managing to grab her robe on the way out and quickly tied it around her before continuing out the door. Something was wrong, Bella had managed to disappear without cause or reason and it was all because Alice wasn't there to protect her....or so she felt. Guilt, fear, and anger spread through her, making the way for worry to set in.

Morning rose from the mountains and trees, oozing across the town of forks and dripping down every corner. The Swan's house creaked and moan with every lick from the early morning breeze. Alice stood out front, eyes closed and inhaling deeply through the nose. Of course Bella's room was empty, bed not even touched. After rifling through the multitude of scents in the air Alice finally located Bella's which shot off into the woods. Since dread had already settled in a nasty pit deep down in her stomach, Alice took off without a second to lose following the trail out into the lush forest. The scent was relatively fresh but was fading as fast as the night.

Alice stood dumbfounded in the meadow at the spot where the scent had just disappeared. One step back the area was drenched in Bella's scent. The scent of strawberry shampoo was swirled in a dance of danger and desire along with the sweet delectable scent of Bella's blood; Alice couldn't help but lick her lips without thinking about it. Her eyes flickered about the meadow as the morning's glow softly illuminated the grass as it rolled in gentle waves, carefree in this troubled matter. Her pale flesh sparkled about the area, this caused something on the ground to shine with a reflected glitter. Alice gracefully slinked down onto her toes and finger tips, into a panther's stance, eyes fixed on that one lone object in order to get a better look at it. Her eyebrows came together out of confusion as she tried to make sense of it all. The flashlight signaled that dear sweet Bella wasn't snatched like an infant from it's crib but instead she walked right into the boogie man's arms, unprepared as always. But which boogie man was it now?

Alice reeled back in disgust at the strong odor which clung tightly onto the flashlight. It was so earthy, yet so strange...it was a wonder that she didn't pick up on it before. Raising the flashlight closer to her nose, she inhaled the repulsive scent only to be even more confused. It was very familiar, there was even old magic that danced across it's surface silently humming an ancient tune and yet even as she rolled the smell over her tongue she just couldn't seem to place it. However, there didn't seem to be a need to place it. It was all over the place.

There were several distinct shades of the scent, each with their own unique underlining difference. It was a wonder that she over looked it in the first place, but it seemed to interlace with the surrounding forest so well that it was very well camouflaged. She attempted to follow the scent, retracing her steps a few different times when she realized she had been following the wrong trail. There were so many of them that it was difficult, older trails were very soft so she tried to follow the stronger ones but even those were fading into a butter soft scent. After a while she noticed she was only going in circles and was unable to figure out which direction to go. Shouting out in frustration she jammed the flashlight into her pocket before going home- ever more determined to figure things out and find Bella than before. Simply praying nothing bad happened to the girl before she could get to her.

_"Why?" a soft voice asked from behind. Alice stopped in mid-step, sighing softly from annoyance._

_"You know why." she stated simply, refusing to turn and face him. Her face had fallen, her eyes were shut and she even chewed on her lip. After a moment of silnce she continued. "I only stayed away this long for Jasper... she needs me." Her voice came out no louder than a whisper. She had begun to finger the edge of her pocket- trying not to think about it._

_"She just needs time, not you, Alice you need to leave or else you'll only prolong this." Edward demanded barely above a whisper in volume. Alice whipped around angrily and glared at him._

_"It's because of __**you**__, that she needs __**me**__ and I'm not going to let her down." Alice hissed at him before spinning back on her foot and walking across the room._

_"Victoria is here." he said, "I've been tracking her, I lost her for a while but I found her again, it's not safe for Bella or you to be here."_

_Alice fidgeted slightly as she replayed the vision she had of Victoria earlier so that he could see it._

Alice snapped out of the vision and stepped down from the tree branch into the house.

"Hello Edward." she said, waiting expectantly by the kitchen counter for Edward to come out from the other room. He walked across the room and perched himself upon a bar stool.

"What are we going to do?" He asked. Alice rolled her eyes while nodding in response, fingering the edge of her pocket.

"I don't know, but there is nothing we can do right now, I-" Alice took a deep breath, unable to finish her sentence out loud. _Bella is missing_.

His golden eyes locked with hers from shock, the look on his face asked a dozen questions all of them the answer was unclear. Alice shook her head and answered one of the many questions, "It's not Victoria that caused her disappearance." she continued to think on the matter, _I'm not sure who or what did...not even how or why... _She grabbed the flashlight from her robe pocket and handed it over to him.

"Sniff that and tell me what you think. I need clothes." Alice said, before she continued off to her bedroom without another word or thought. Honestly, Alice didn't want him here or even want his help, but she knew if she was going to have a chance at finding Bella she'd need someone's help. Therefore she'd find a way to get rid of him after he gave her a direction to go. After all, Alice was going to be Bella's knight in shining armor- not Edward.

_Italian opera played in the background as Edward's strong arms wrapped around her like a steel cage. Bella's head lolled to the side in ecstasy, a soft moan escaped her lips as his hand raked along her body slowly and his lips lingering along her throat. He whispered sweet promises into her ear. His teeth raked innocently against her flesh, the venom dripping down her throat pooling upon and around her breast, skin unharmed. Mortality intact._

_Her eyes snapped open with electricity boring into sharp red ones. She held up a hand out towards them as if to stop them and the dangerous intent swarming around in their eyes. A scream gurgled up in her throat, coming out choked and ragged as tears flowed down her cheeks._

_"NO!" she commanded. Edward's arms disappeared causing her to fall onto a forest floor alone and vulnerable. Pushing herself up with her forearms, scattering leafs around in the process, she looked around the darkness into the light above facing a chestnut colored wolf. Slowly, it stepped out of the light so that it, no he, could nuzzle the side of her face with his muzzle. It tickled. There was a coded message within it's eyes, one Bella couldn't figure out but it filled her core with uncertainty and fear._

_"Run and save yourself," she whispered weakly to the animal. "I don't need any help, I'm a big strong girl." she said with more strength, lifting herself off of the ground. _

Bella's fingers were numb with cold, her breath came out in slow visible puffs as she sluggishly awakened. The floor was cold, causing her cheek to burn, it smelled of something powerful and decrepit. She blinked away the blurriness left over from sleep as she slowly sat up trying to figure out where she was. It was dark and dank, single drops of water repeatedly echoed in the distance against the stone floor. Bella hissed as her head started to burn, clearly hurt from the other night. "Where am I?" she began to wonder while the memories from the other night very slowly came back to her.

Whispers strang out of the darkness, hissing all around her, echoing and bouncing off of the cavern walls all repeating the same word, "Traitor!" Bella searched the darkness frantically trying to find the source of the many whispers only to find herself completely and utterly seemingly alone. It didn't help that the darkness was thick, she wasn't able to see inches in front of her face. In the dark of her prison she was completely blind and it only caused her to feel even more panicked.

The whispers stopped abruptly at the sound of Bella's voice as she said out loud, "Who are you?" Before swearing under her breath moments later as no reply was received, only the echoes of the water drops and the ragged sound of her breath could be heard. Her skin prickled as their piercing gaze could be felt all over.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

**His eyes darkened as he scowled at Bella who was forced to knell before the fire he stood behind.**

******"For your crimes of betrayal," he said, his voice booming throughout the cavern. "you will be punished by death at the crack of dawn." **

**Her eyes widened, betraying her deadpan expression. **

**"Whoa, wait, what exactly do you think it is that I've done??" Bella shouted. "I've done nothing."**


	4. Chapter 4: Captor's revealed

**A/N: thanks for the advice- will update again very soon.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Captor's revealed**

"Drip, drop. Drip, drop. Drip, drop goes the the little rain drop..." Bella sung softly to herself as she lay on the cold stone floor with her eyes closed; still listening to the pitter patter of water drops in the distance. When her eyes were open the darkness was just too much to bare. Especially when her imagination ran wild with it and she begun to see things that were never there. Which had only made her paranoid.

She had tried to escape earlier, but her attempts had only ended in defeat, not helping her paranoia in any way. It had not mattered what direction she walked in she never reached a wall or even an end. The entire cavern was just too huge and seemed to go on and on. She felt like a bug in comparison, a weak trapped bug. It was obvious that her captor's would be able to find her in no time but it would take hours, maybe longer, for her to find them or the exit. She was afraid of them, however it wasn't so much them she was afraid of what it is they wanted to do to or with her. She had no idea what it was but in her experience it was never good.

She had walked well after her feet ached and burned. It was not until her legs gave out underneath her from exertion that she finally gave up. At least it was drier in the spot she laid back down on than the rest of the cave. A soft breeze swirled around in the air which only made the cavern colder. Bella wrapped her arms around herself and wished for a blanket or to be able to go home.

_Kidnapped by wolves?_ Bella mused. _Who in their right mind has ever heard of that? No one that's who._

But then again there was that voice, the voice from the meadow. Bella knew that voice, but not enough to be able to place it and that frustrated her to all hell. It had been hours, perhaps days since Bella had first awoke. Since then it had been impossible to figure out what time it was in the world outside of this darkness or even how long she had been in here. After all caverns don't have clocks... or light. At least she didn't have to go to school. Bella continued to lay there immersed in her thoughts, amusing herself with little things in order to keep herself sane. However it didn't last long because she was soon snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden noise.

She sat up as quickly as a bolt of lightening and just as suddenly stood up. Bella whipped her head around in every direction, frantically searching the darkness for anything that could have caused the noise. Silence hung in the air for quit sometime, Bella was just about to give up when there was another noise and then another. After a few more times it was more distinguishable and she recognized it as foot steps. She also realized that it was headed in her direction. Not knowing what to do Bella Pivoted and ran in the opposite direction of the noise, not caring or knowing if the owner of those feet heard her as she loudly attempted to escape. Fear ran through her core and blood pumped in her ears making her head hurt from more than just panic.

The foot steps picked up speed, who ever or what ever it was was chasing her. She ran faster, but her chaser was even faster. Bella fell to the ground as her chaser jumped her and let out a high pitched scream as both of them hit the floor painfully. Who ever her captor was, he felt human.

"Let me go." she demanded as he finally managed to pin her down to the floor. Her eyes searched wildly around trying to identify him, but this part of the cavern was just as dark then the rest of it. She saw nothing and he said nothing.

Her eyes widened as two strong hands grabbed her roughly and pulled her quickly to her feet, nearly giving her whiplash in the process. She struggled to get out of the mighty grip that held her, kicking and thrashing about like a wild animal, fearing that her life would end shortly. Who ever it was did not say a word, only dragged her through the darkness, for who knows how long, until they eventually came to a spot where a fire was lit. One man stood on the other side of the fire, it's light reflected eerily against his face. Slowly two wolves, giant ones from the meadow, materialized out of the shadows behind him. The wolves were giant and yet he still managed to appear big, powerful, and regal. She recognized him, he was Sam Uley. He was the one who whispered in her ear and whisked her away in the middle of the night. She then looked up at the man who held onto her arms and discovered that it was Paul.

"What do you want with me??" Bella asked sternly, still struggling for release of her arms. "Does Jacob know about this?"

Deep down she just knew that Jacob had nothing to do with her kidnapping, but the chill of fear that spread through her chest was not so sure. She had to know. Sam's eyes darkened as he scowled at Bella who was then forced to knell before the fire and himself. Her hair bounced around her face as she was pushed down, framing it like a lion. The fire's warmth gently licked her face, darkly lighting her expressionless face with a dull orange glow as she looked up at him. Anger, fear and frustration twinkling in her smooth brown eyes.

"For your crimes of betrayal," he said, his voice booming throughout the cavern. "you will be punished by death at sun down tomorrow."

Her eyes widened, betraying her deadpan expression.

"Whoa, wait, what exactly do you think it is that I've done??" Bella asked loudly. "I've done nothing."

The wolves stood and walked forward, Sam held up a hand motioning them to stop. They obliged but one of the werewolves seemed to be in pain. It hunkered down and groaned in agony. Bones shifted under it's skin and even it's skull had begun to change, growing shorter and eventually human. It had begun to take in haggard breaths, looking more strange and in pain as the seconds ticked on. It's fur was slowly sucked into it's body, human flesh appearing instead and the claws quickly shortened into human nails. The wolf had shifted, in front of her very eyes, into another man from Sam's gang. He stood up proudly but obviously still hurt.

Bella gasped out loud, causing them to laugh at her.

They were werewolves. There was no mistake or doubt about it. That would mean all of the legend was true, not just the part about the cold ones. Her heart warmed from excitement and then dropped into the pit of her stomach with dread. After all, how could she escape from werewolves who wanted her dead?

Bella locked her jaw and held her head up proudly. She looked at Sam with a cold gaze that matched the one he had been giving her. Refusing to say or show anything that would contribute to their fun.

"You know what you did," he said firmly, finally answering one of her questions. Bella had no idea what it was she had supposedly done, let alone something that counted as betrayal. She had begun to say something but Sam interrupted her.

"Don't even bother denying it, trying to escape or yell for help- your fate is sealed." he said as he turned around and walked away. "Take her away." he shouted from the distance.

Paul and the other man nodded, grabbing a torch to light their way. Paul yanked Bella to her feet, taking her further back in the cave to where she first awoke. Once they arrived at the spot she was thrown harshly against the stone floor with a sick cracking noise.

Bella groaned, grabbing her hurt arm and hoped it wasn't broken. Paul chuckled at the menacing glare she shot up at him. If only looks could kill.

"People will know that I'm missing," she said haughtily. "They will come after you when they find out what you did." Even with the Knowledge that idle threats would not save her now, she had to at least try it.

"No one will find out it was us and if they do..." he said ominously, slightly laughing coldly in her face. "We're werewolves baby and no one or nothing can stop us."

Bella scoffed at his arrogance, but at the same time she worried that he was right. After all good luck did tend to avoid her.

"Don't you even want to know how we're going to do it?" the other werewolf asked as he crouched down, amusement on his face. This peaked Bella's curiosity, but at the same time she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. After a couple heart beats of silence, Bella finally gave in.

"How?" she asked softly. Refusing to look at him and the delight expressed on his face.

"First we will remove your head." he said as he ran his finger roughly across her frail neck. A shiver ran down her spine, chilling her to the bone in a way that the cold surroundings couldn't, and her body went stiff. He leaned in closer, his breath hot on her neck.

"Then we will tear out your heart and burn all of it." he whispered in her ear joyfully. "That way none of your blood sucking friends can bring you back."

"Oh." was all she could manage to say as she squirmed slightly, uneasily, under his gaze. After a moment Bella cleared her throat and choked out, "That doesn't sound very werewolf-y."

Another chuckle erupted from his throat.

"All full of laughs tonight, aren't you." she said, trying to hide her fear from him.

"Yeah, well... werewolf-y or not, it gets the job done.." he said. "So we might as well have a few laughs while we're at it." Paul kicked him with a disapproving frown. Obviously Paul didn't enjoy doing this as much as his friend did.

_Job? Is that all I am?_ Bella grimaced at them, shaking her head. _Guess it's just a way to keep them from feeling like my death means something._

"How can you do this?" she asked tonelessly, "Do you really feel nothing?"

"Hey... we're not the bad guys here." he said, standing next to Paul.

"If you need someone to blame, you can blame your blood sucking friends." Paul said before he extinguished the torch and disappeared into the darkness. "After all, we're only following orders and it was you that betrayed us."

She heard their footsteps walk away and slowly disappear. Once again Bella was left alone with the echo of water drops.

"Blame my blood sucker friends? That's what everyone keeps telling me." Bella said to herself. "But they seem to be the only ones looking out for me..." Bella decided to have a nice little laugh herself. Why not? Everyone else seems to be having them. However, her laugh was more sad than anything. But she did not cry, she would not cry, she had to be strong if she was going to survive.

_If they think I'm just going to lay here and wait for death to come, they've got another thing comin'._ She thought. Of course Sam and his gang expected her attempt to escape, making any attempts futile. If Bella tried now, she would surely get lost. The only logical solution would be to let them bring her closer to the exit and then run for it. _The problem with that plan is- how in the world could I over power a group of werewolves and out run them?_

Bella leaned down and pressed her forehead against the coolness of the floor. She closed her eyes and a shaky breath escaped her lips. This would not be easy, it was do or die and she was not so sure which one she would be able to do. Edward's voice never made an entrance so she had not been in any kind of trouble and would not be until it was execution time.

"Damn it, where's Alice when you need her." Bella mumbled softly, not talking to anyone in particular.

Thoughts of Alice, the situation and eventually Jacob flew swiftly through her skull. With a groan Bella shook that last thought out of her head deciding now was not the time to mope over or long for anyone; Now was the time to not feel weak. Bella figured if she could just focus she could stall them until someone found her or until she could make an escape on her own. Or maybe, if she could figure out just what is they thought she did, she could bargain with them... if they could be bargained with. Unfortunately they did seem to be pretty set on her dying tomorrow night. Therefore escaping would be the best way to go.

At least Bella the barest idea of a plan, but who knows if she could pull it off. Thank goodness she had until tomorrow night to think it through and improve it.

_Times like these I really wish I was a vampire._ She thought, frowning over how frail and weak being human truly was.

She stayed there, half slumped over and cradling her hurt arm until her back had begun to cramp. When that happened she just simply fell over, sprawled out across the cavern floor, looking out into the darkness. Thinking and praying. The cavern continued to be cold, dark and indifferent to the events or the prisoner it held within. It was the perfect hideout and she figured it was cleverly hidden at some unknown location considering Alice had yet to find her.

_What's taking so long? Why hasn't Alice looked out with her gift and found me? _Bella wondered.

Eventually she became weary and her eyes fluttered to a close as she gave into the need to sleep. Finally taking a rest from the dire matters at hand.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

**"Either you help us right here, right now..." Alice said, voice wavering slightly. "or I'll go over there myself."  
**

**"You can't do that." he said. "It'll break the treaty."**

**"I know that," She said, her grip around his neck tightening. "and I really don't give a damn."**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Prevails

**Chapter Five: Truth Prevails**

A rainbow of sparkles danced across the vanity mirror. Alice sat before it artfully arranging her hair into a beautiful fashion that framed her face and highlighted her features. A nervous sigh slipped from between her lips as her hands shakily moved to button the last pearl button of her cream colored bodice; She then ran her hands over the beading, sequins and embellishments of the lace top, trying to focus on everything but the situation at hand. It was hard to keep her head clear and her nerves down, yet she tried. Any stray thought about her feelings for Bella would cause problems they did not need. It also didn't help Bella if she couldn't focus on finding out where she was instead of thinking about what was happening to her.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" Alice asked calmly, her gaze flickering from the sunset colored eyes of her reflection to the peircing blacks of the vampire behind her.

"It doesn't matter," he said, his eyes seemed to grow darker like the pits of black holes digging themselves deeper into his skull. Alice swirled around on the vanity stool, eyeing him knowingly and disappointedly.

"Edward it **does** matter." she said, putting emphasis on does. "You should go and eat now before-"

"I remembered the scent on Bella's flashlight." he said, interrupting her pleading. The gears in her head switched position and she was up and by him within seconds, eyes wide and staring at him as if to beg him continue.

"You're not going to like this." Edward warned her, hesitantly.

"Tell me." she said sternly.

"It's shape shifter." Edward said, pausing to let the statement sink in. "Very similar to the ones we made the treaty with, only different so I'm guessing its-"

"A new generation of them." Alice finished for him as a cloud of memories containing the weres rolled through her mind. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." he said.

_Don't get snotty_, she thought as she continued to roll through the contents of the treaty and any way to get around it. _Why would the weres want her?_ she wondered.

"To get back at us?" he offered.

"If that were true, why now? why Bella?" Alice countered. " What is more important is how are we to save her if we can't even put one foot on their land without breaking the treaty?"

Without missing a beat they said the answer at the exact same time. "Jacob." If Bella truly meant anything to him, he would help and he could step on werewolf territory.

* * *

Alice crouched above Jacob, shoulders hunched and body rigged. Her face was warped into a nasty snarl, nearly mirroring his own. Except there was no hatred in hers but merely determination.

Her iron claws pierced into the rough tanned flesh of his neck. His breath was rapid as he thrashed beneath her like a wild animal, demanding it's release. Beads of deep red blood welled up at her finger tips, staining them with a pinkish hue. His dark eyes sparked with anger and the beginnings of a bruise blossomed on his cheek. His teeth chomped down causing more blood to ooze from the side of his mouth.

"Release me." he demanded. A low dangerous growl was emitted from the depths of his throat, vibrating the hand that held it down.

"I won't ask again." she said. "Where are they hiding?"

"Screw.. you." he said. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so rough." Edward offered, leaning against a tree. He stood clean and pristine as he had clearly not tumbled with the boy. Unlike Alice who's hair was slightly ruffled, had parts covered in mud and who had a small amount of blood trailing from her nose and mouth.

_Oh shut up, you're not being helpful._ Alice thought, rolling her eyes. Jacob was roughly slammed back down with a thud after managing to lift himself up ever so slightly. She closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. "He reeks of it." she said, slowly opening her eyes as she exhaled.

"He reeks of the beasts we search for." She said once more. "Clearly you know what we're asking... you've been with them." Jacob refused to respond, merely glowering at and struggling against her instead. Their strength was nearly matched, however Alice was stronger.

"Either you help us right here, right now..." Alice said, voice wavering slightly. "or I'll go over there myself."

"You can't do that." he said. "It'll break the treaty."

"I know that," She said, her grip around his neck tightening. "and I really don't give a damn."

His pupils dilated and his neck bulged as his bones rearranged themselves throughout his body. Alice's eyes widened to the size of saucers as waves of soft copper fur erupted from beneath her hand. He used her surprise to his advantage, throwing her off of him quickly and violently. She landed a few feet away, her back slamming painfully into the ground. Multiple sick wet cracking sounds came from her spine causing her to shout out from the pain.

"Well look at that, the little shit is a werewolf too." Edward said, smirking. He looked like he was about to laugh but swallowed it down and covered what escape with a cough.

"I've noticed." Alice grumbled, wincing as she shoved her spine back in place. She bounced back up, clearly not amused. "Don't make this any harder on yourself than you have to, wolf." she warned him.

Seeing a monstrous sized wolf laugh at her was both funny and angering. It was more of a bark mixed with a wheezing sound than a human laugh anyways. However, Alice figured she'd give him one more shot at negotiation before either pumbling him into submission or going over and doing it herself. After all Carlisle would be the most displeased if the treaty was broken.

"They've got Bella." She informed him at last. His eyes widened and shook his head in disbelief.

_You lie._ he mentally said, knowing Edward could hear him.

" What, you didn't know?" Edward asked nonchalantly, removing his jacket and setting it on the ground. "It's true, even ask them yourself."

Alice looked skeptical. Edward, putting two fingers under her chin, slowly shut her jaw to a close and stopped her from saying anything as he walked past her.

"Let me handle this." he said, slinking over to the wolf. Alice rolled her eyes and walked over to where he had stood grudgingly. She wiped the blood from her lip and nose, suddenly remembering it was there as it leaked down to her chin. Only to smear it across her hands, mouth and chin; taking a few tries to completely clear. With the remains of it in her hand she quickly licked it off and looked back up when she heard a deep resounding thud.

Edward stood above Jacob, his foot pinning the wolf's muzzle down to the ground.

"I don't play nice, **wolf**." Edward said, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and rolling up the sleeves. "Do you understand me or do I have to make myself clear?"

_Go to hell._ Jacob spat, eyes narrowing into a glare. Edward pressed is foot harder against Jacob's jaw until he heard a crack and he howled in pain. He continued to thrash about on the ground, kicking up bits of dirt and grass as he was unable to remove Edward's foot from his jaw.

"Now.. now we can all get along. We all want the same thing, Bella's safety." Edward said, kneeling onto his other knee and looking down at the wolf. He smiled grimacely. "You're very lucky you're important to her... do we have an understanding?

Jacob snarled and growled at him; His fangs glistened as drool dripped angerly from his mouth. Mentally He searched for another from his pack in hopes he could reach out for back up. It was very faint and fuzzy but he could slightly hear two other voices. Just as he was about to shout out mentally he recognized something they were saying. It was only one word, one name... Bella. Jacob was confused and yet he didn't want to simply accept the possibility that the 'leeches' were correct in the 'lies' that they spew. However, if there was a possibility that she was kidnapped by his own pack, for any reason, he should get her. Now returning her back to the vampires was a completely different issue, but none the less this was something his pack should have told him about. Although he highly doubted that she was in any kind of danger like they seemed to think.

Edward defiantly seemed pleased as he heard the thoughts that stampeded through Jacob's mind. "Do we have an understand?" he repeated himself, already knowing the answer at hand.

_Fine. I'll help, but here's the plan. I'll go get her and you stay off my territory, leech. _Jacob said, Edward removed his foot and Jacob stood- waggling his jaw back and forth as it healed in attempts to relax the pain. _But just to humor you, if I need help- I'll call._ Edward nodded in understanding and Jacob took off, disappearing through the woods within seconds.

Alice lifted her head from it's perch on the tree. "What happened? What did he say?" she inquired, hating that she always has to ask when mental conversations take place.

"He said he'd help." Edward said, sliding down and buttoning the sleeves of his button-down shirt. Alice scooped up and tossed him his jacket, raising an eyebrow waiting for the rest. Edward slid it on with one simple movement before looking up at Alice's expression and then sighing "...and he'll call if he needs help."

"So what? We just sit around and wait?" Alice asked.

"Well do you see anything?" He asked.

Alice made a noise of exasperation before responding. "No! I haven't... nothing at all. It's strangely quiet." Alice quirked her mouth to the side and sat down at the base of the tree, crossing her legs. "I feel strangely human."

"Well, perhaps that's a good thing." he said, sounding indifferent. "so now... we wait." He jumped up, catching the branch with his hands and hauled himself up. He perched himself there and looked up at the trees and sky, slightly sparkling as the breeze moved the branches around. Alice ran her fingers through her hair in attempts to fix it, clearly pouting and hating every second of it.

"I hate waiting." She grumbled, closing her eyes.

* * *

_Bella woke up with a start in a cold sweat, taking in deep and ragged breaths. She reached up and ran a hand through her hair causing it to fall like a rippling waterfall down her back._

_"Shhh... it's okay." Alice said, pressing a finger against Bella's soft rosy lips._

_"Alice?" Bella asked, squinting to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "How'd you find me? We should leave, they'll be back and-" Alice interrupted Bella with her lips, hesitantly brushing them against hers before deepening the kiss. __The kiss was both filthy and beautiful, scorching their lips as their tongues fought for dominance. The pressure of it increased with every second as they practically crushed their lips together furiously from desire._

_ Reaching up, Alice entangled her fingers through the waves of Bella's long luscious locks before breaking the kiss and fluidly ripping her head back with a fistful of hair. Bella shouted from surprise and her eyes widened as a slight tingling pain prickled along her scalp. Alice continued to place soft kisses down the soft skin of her neck, resting above and sucking against the current that pulsed through her carotid artery. _

___________Bella found herself trapped between the cold stone floor and Alice's soft supple body. In _one movement, Alice wrenched Bella's legs apart and grabbed her hips, pulling them to and rubbing them against her own. A small moan escaped Bella's lips, her hand reaching up to cup Alice's breast and brushing over her sensitive nipple. 

_"Do you want me?" Alice asked her as she leaned down to brush her lips across the swell of Bella's breast after shoving the cloth of her t-shirt above the fleshy mounds and slinking a hand down to massage Bella through her jeans. With a ragged breath Bella quickly nodded, her eyes fluttering close. _

_"Yes." she whispered breathlessly._

_"Good." Alice said, smirking before running her tongue softly over Bella's skin causing goosebumps to trail behind. As she grazed her teeth across the area, Bella's breath caught in her throat as thick warm blood gently poured over her breast, staining the embroidered firm cups of her bra. _

Bella awoke alone in the dark, face flushed and breath heavy. She wiped the sweat off of her face and sat up, an uncomfortable arousal still burning in her core. She was confused and not sure what to think about that.

"Dreaming of me?" Jared asked with a chuckle, throwing a plate of food at her feet causing her to jump. "Oh shucks you shouldn't have- I hope it was good."

Bella scoffed at him and looked at the plate, her stomach growled hungrily so she slowly reached out to snag a piece of meat. Bella then looked up at him suspiciously while putting it up to her nose, sniffing it. It was chicken.

"It's not poisoned ya know." he said amused. "I already told you how you will die."

Bella rolled her eyes and chewed on the chicken, greedily grabbing more and continuing until there was none left.

"Try not to choke on it." he said, picking up the plate. "That wouldn't be any fun."

She could practically hear him grinning as he walked away. _For a supposed last meal, that one wasn't exactly the greatest. _Chuckling sadly Bella thought back to her dream for tomorrow night they would come for her.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

**Trees grabbed and tore at Bella's clothes with boney hands and her heart pounded painfully within her ribcage. Just as she thought she was getting away scot-free she found herself pinned to a tree looking into the metallic red eyes of the very vampire she was running from.**

**"Good Kitty." She crooned, "Come to mama."**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape and Back Again

**Chapter six: Escape and Back Again**

Slowly Bella opened her eyes as she exhaled. It was time, she could feel it and it felt numb. All of her tears were spent; her worries, fears, hopes and thoughts were all gone. Now all that was left was her plan and death. When they finally came for her she was sitting up, back straight and eyes closed; she did nothing but listen to the sound of her own breath- memorizing every second of what might be her last moments of life. _No one came for me._ Bella thought as she opened her eyes and stood when her captors stood in front of her.

"It's time." Paul said. Bella nodded and held out her arms. They roughly grabbed her and felt the need to drag her along, even though she came along of her own free will. She winced slightly at the pain of his grip around her injured arm and tried not to stumble in her attempts to keep pace. They released her arms and stood guard behind her a few feet away from the entrance of the cave. The light was blinding and it wasn't even day time outside. Bella held a hand above her eyes as she looked up at the stormy sky.

The sky was filled with hues of grey, green, blue and orange; there was even an occasional yellow as the thunder beckoned for her through the murky clouds that were rumbling above in gentle waves. Blinking several times to adjust to the brightness of the night she took one step forward towards Sam, who was wielding an axe, and the two wolves who stood behind him. It was only then as she walked slowly against the breeze that she truly realized her arms were free. She looked behind and in front of her, knowing there was no chance of this working, before lurching herself forward into a dead run.

Bella ran as fast as her feet could take her out the cavern entrance and into the storm that was brewing outside. The rain obscured her vision as she sloshed through the mud of the cliff side; She didn't stop or slow, fearing that the rest would be after her in no time. Sam only laughed at her pathetic attempts to escape, clearly expecting this.

"After her." he ordered but Embry and Quil only looked at him with uncertainty in their eyes. This only frustrated Sam, who stopped laughing and growled instead. "That was an order! She's getting away!" Sam shouted at them, but instead of complying they hunkered down and whimpered instead. Not everyone was for this plan like Jared and Sam were.

"Pathetic." he said, sneering at them as he threw down his axe angerly causing it to break in half. He looked at Jared and Paul back in the cave, they nodded and followed him as he began to run towards the girl; They busted out, in a flash of fur, into wolf form in order to catch up faster. Bella came to a skidding halt as Victoria appeared a few feet in front of her, nearly slipping onto her backside.

"Here, kitty kitty." Victoria called to her, laughing maniacally as Bella's face had warped into one of horror. Unsure of what to do with Werewolves coming from behind and a deadly vampire from in front she launched herself to the left, off of the cliff and into the water below. Cries of frustration could be heard seconds before the rushing sound of water pounded her head as her body was dunked in the ocean and her heart nearly froze from the cold temperatures of the water. Bella thrusted herself to the surface, gasping for air, before a monstrous wave grabbed her and yanked her back under. Struggling against the current she felt herself become faint, thinking ironically that it's not the monsters that would be her end but mother nature and her own decisions instead.

_Live Bella, Swim. _Edward's voice urged her on as her lungs had begun to feel the burn and weight of the basic instinct to breathe, snapping her eyes back open she nodded. _The body does as the mind wills it to and I will it to __**survive. **_she thought with determination, kicking herself back to the surface and to the shore nearby.

Bella's arms collapsed underneath her as she quickly took in deep, uneven, needed breaths. She looked around, finding herself oddly alone, hoping it was a sign of good luck before forcing herself to get up and run. She ran into the woods straight in front of her. Every part of her body shivered as the cold night air clashed with the icy water that covered her from head to toe, painfully, slowing her down. Trees grabbed and tore at her clothes with boney hands and her heart pounded painfully within her ribcage. Just as she thought she was getting away scot-free she found herself pinned to a tree looking into the metallic red eyes of the very vampire she was running from.

"Good Kitty." She crooned, "Come to mama."

**Bella managed to compel her blue, frozen, mouth to open wide enough to let out a blood-curdling scream that was boisterous enough to be heard for miles as the vampire descended upon her.**

Edward and Alice froze as Bella's scream hit their ears like a land slide.

_Bella struggled for breath as blood gurgled up in her throat, oozing from her lips and down her chin. Her wet mane of brown hair and pale skin was illuminated in a golden light from the candles that surrounded her. Sounds of frustration could be heard, along with wet suckling thunks, as Bella refused to let the pain show on her face. Bella cracked a smile as her head lolled to the side, only angering her more, before spitting some of the blood that filled her mouth at Victoria._

_"Fuck you." Bella haggardly whispered. Victoria grabbed her arm and slammed her over on to her injured stomach, finally causing Bella to shout out from pain. Victoria smirked as the scalpel slowly sliced into Bella's unmarked back, who clenched her teeth together- muffling any noise of pain that escaped her mouth._

Edward was shaking Alice, snapping her out of the vision. Her eyes flickered up to him, her expression one of horror. "Bella..." was all she was able to say, her voice shaking. Edward nodded, understanding her unspoken words exactly. He pulled Alice to him, cheek resting upon her head and rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Alice I need you to think." Edward said. "Think through the vision and help me figure out where she's at."

Alice shook her head, "I don't think...I don't think I can." she whimpered, not wanting to see Bella's pain.

"Bella needs you to." Edward simply said, knowing it would work, as he tried not to let any of his anger or frustration bleed through his calm tone of voice. Alice nodded, closing her eyes and burying her face into his chest for comfort and support.

Alice slowly replayed the vision through her head, trying to use her gift to pull through their surroundings.

_Bella was tied down in the midst of trees, candles flickering and melting from various places all around them covering the area in a blanket of rosy gold. A creek trickled silently a couple feet away and a river of Bella's blood slowly drained in to it; the grass glistened darkly as the blood slid over it appearing a blackened gold in the dark of the night. _ Alice zoomed around for other distinguishing traits, not finding any.

"Wait...what's that?" Edward asked, his voice faint from being outside of her head. "Go back." Alice slowly zoomed back over the area until he told her to stop again. Her second sight searched over the area behind Victoria and the sickening scene beneath her. _In this light the trees seemed very majestic and wicked, the bushes sat beneath them quivering in the night air; the only other thing that was there was a dull white boulder, chipped and oddly shaped from years of experience and abuse. _

"I don't see it...I don't see anything..." Alice said, frustrated. "It's nothing but a bunch of trees, bushes and a boulder."

"Exactly." Edward said. "That boulder, don't you recognize it."

"Recognize a boulder?" Alice said, scoffing. "Have you gone daft?"

"Not just a boulder, that boulder." He clarified. "well that boulder and the creek... that's the boulder that marks the end of their territory."

Alice snapped out of her vision and her eyes lit up with recognition. "We can go there without breaking the treaty." she said. Edward nodded in response and took off towards the area Victoria and Bella were at. Alice trailed behind, not completely remembering the direction to the exact spot until they arrived close enough to pick up Bella's scent.

* * *

Jacob flashed through the forest as the sun quickly fell past the horizon giving way to night with a warm trail of pinks, reds and oranges all blurring into the coolness of the stormy night. His paws kicked up dirt, grass and even bark as he ran and kicked his way off of anything in his path.

_I don't like this.. there has to be another way, what is it that Sam said she did?_

_Me neither, I can't fully remember. She betrayed him... Jacob, she betrayed Jacob- with her that...vampire._

_But can that even be counted as betrayal?_

Embry's and Quil's quivering voices became louder, as Jacob came closer, only fueling his confusion and anger. _Don't you dare touch her._ he snarled at them. _What is it that you think you're doing?_

_Jacob? Jacob, Come quick, I think Sam's gone mad. _Quil told him, looking at the entrance of the cave as they waited for Paul, Jared and Bella to exit.

_He's going to kill her! I don't think we're strong enough to stop him Jacob, if you come... maybe he'll listen to reason._ Embry explained, standing with uncertainty behind Sam.

_Stall him.. stop him. Just do what ever you can until I get there._ Jacob ordered them, running even faster than before now that he knew part of the dangers that lay ahead. He came to a sliding halt as he arrived at his destination. But he was too late. With wide eyes he watched the scene unfold before him, seeming to go in slow motion. Bella stood on the edge of the cliff, her air ruffled and danced in the wind as the ocean spray softly kissed her face; fear of the impending doom was clear on her face. Behind her Sam ran for her as Embry and Quil fought with Jared and Paul, trying to stall them as Jacob had asked. In front Victoria stood, crooning out to her tauntingly. Bella was trapped causing her to then fling herself off of the cliff and dropping into the icy watery pits below, plunging to her death.

Jacob screamed out after her in anguish along with Sam and Victoria, unable to move his feet. It was only then that the voices of his pack stopped, he could no longer follow a man who caused any kind of pain or death to his love. Imprint or not, that was what she was... she was his whether or not she was ready for it. With a war cry he lunged after Sam, knocking them both from the cliff and plunging into the watery depths after her.

The current tossed them back and forth as they twirled and tumbled biting, scratching and kicking as they fought while ignoring the burning of their lungs as it screamed for air. He turned around and saw her, her body slowly sinking limply towards the bottom. A swarm of bubbles escaped his mouth as he shouted her name, muffled by the water surrounding them. However he couldn't save her, he made one move towards her only to be stopped by Sam who bit a chunk out of him and held him down; he was forced to deal with Sam first.

They continued to wrestle and fight, two wolves in the water, until they were sure they couldn't continue without air. They surfaced, gasping for air, and they both shifted back since neither of them had the energy to hold wolf form. It was then that he saw her, struggling to stand and continue to run on the beach. She was safe, Jacob grinned and laughed at his rash judgement.

"She doesn't deserve to live." Sam shouted over the roar of the storm as they floated in the water together. "With the others and that vampire out there, she'll never last either." He laughed with joy and Jacob turned to glare at him.

"It's not you're call to decide that and if you ever lay another finger on her I will rip your throat out myself." Jacob threatened him before swimming out to the shore, in order to catch up and protect her- his dear sweet Bella. Once he reached the shore her scream slammed into him, causing Jacob to break out into a dead run to her, once again, only this time with Quill and Embry following.

* * *

Victoria grinned as she watched the girl's heart rate and breathing increase from fear as her metallic red eyes bore into the smooth brown ones of Bella's. Her eyes scanned Bella over, from her wet hair and blue complexion to her clinging clothes and holey shoes, before quickly descending upon her. A hand clamped over Bella's mouth, muffling the enormous scream that escaped her mouth and Victoria quickly ran to a more secluded spot so that she could have her fun with the girl. Bella squirmed and fought against Victoria, too sluggish from her earlier efforts to really do any kind of damage.

"Why?" Bella asked, voice hoarse, as Victoria threw her to the ground with another sickening crack. Biting her lip, Bella grabbed her arm once more; if her arm wasn't broken from the last time it was defiantly broken now.

"Oooh, that's not good." Victoria said in a sympathetic mocking tone of voice. "My toy is already broken and we haven't even begun to have any fun." She tisked at Bella, waggling her finger. Bella didn't even realize that Victoria had moved until she felt the rough twisted fiber of the rope slide around her wrists and her arms were then yanked above her head and to the ground, pulling her with it. Bella's lips twitched into a slight grimace as a dull pain pulsed at the back of her head.

"There that's better." Victoria cooed, as she slid her hands under Bella's shirt, sliding the wet material with them, just stopping under her breasts. "Perfect." she said, running her hands down her stomach before pulling out a scalpel from her pocket.

"Wait.. what are you doing?" Bella asked, slightly panicked. Victoria ignored her and instead walked around lighting dozens of candles, placing them all around, covering the area in a rosy-golden glow.

"We must have everything just perfect." Victoria repeated. "After all, it is my special night."

The edge of the scalpel slid down Bella's stomach, stinging as drops of blood welled up along the way before slowly spilling over. With great effort Bella controlled her expression, refusing to let the pain show and give in to Victoria's desires. After what felt like an eternity, and several sharp bladed instruments later, Bella was on her injured stomach and any garments she was wearing upon her torso had been ripped to shreds and removed in order to make room for Victoria's sick "fun".

Bella looked up still clamping her jaw shut to prevent from crying out; tears glittered on her cheeks and thick, crusty dried blood was caked around and beneath her mouth. Victoria, strattling Bella's backside, leaned down and ran her tongue along her bloodied back until she reached Bella's ear. With bloodied fingers she ripped Bella's damp hair from where it had been glued by drying blood and moved it over Bella's shoulder, leaving her neck and face bare. An uncomfortable shiver ran down Bella's spine as Victoria flicked her tongue across Bella's earlobe whispering into it.

"I dreamt of this moment for many nights." Victoria said delightedly, laughing as she shoved a finger into one of Bella's many wounds causing her to hiss out from between clenched teeth. "Who knew that the reality of it was even better than I could ever imagine." Screeching, Victoria was ripped off of Bella by a fistful of red hair.

"Oh my, did I interrupt something?" Alice hissed at Victoria, who only laughed as she looked down at Alice's hatred-filled glare with a seductive glee.

"Not at all." Victoria answered as she twisted out of her grip, causing some of her hair to get ripped out in the process. "Join the party."

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

**"Help.. me" She pleaded softly, reaching out against her restraints shakily with bloody fingers. However, what he did next surprised her and everyone around them. Her eyes widened from shock and she gasped, feeling extremely faint; her body molded into his embrace as she went limp, no longer having the energy or ability to stand.**


	7. Chapter 7: Saving Edward

**Chapter seven: Saving Edward**

Alice clenched her fist tightly and threw a sharp right blow to Victoria's jaw. It slammed her face harshly to the side from sheer force. Blood trickled down Victoria's lip and her grin widened. She threw herself at Alice, tackling her to the ground. They fell. Hard. Knocking the wind out of Alice's chest. She caught the punch Victoria threw at her and hit her with the other hand. They tumbled and rolled. Roughly pulling hair, punching, kicking, biting... anything that would cause damage to the other, not even hesitating when it came to fighting dirty. Not a moment too soon did Jacob, and his newly formed pack, arrive at the scene; joining in the fight as back up to Alice. Edward, seeing that the situation is under control, rushed to Bella's side as she continued to bleed out; Her mangled form was even worse in person.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I should have never left your side." Edward apologized, regretting every second of it. However, little did he know that he should have stayed where he was standing before. He took one step and froze.

"Help.. me" She pleaded softly, reaching out against her restraints shakily with bloody fingers. However, what he did next surprised her and everyone around them. Her eyes widened from shock and she gasped, feeling extremely faint; her body molded into his embrace as she went limp, no longer having the energy or ability to stand. With that one step Edward's onyx black eyes, and the circles around them, grew darker as the scent of her blood overwhelmed his senses. In one jerk he snapped her restraints free, pulled her into his arms and bit into the artery of her neck. He greedily began to drink the small amount of blood that her weak body contained. His eyes widened with hers as he realized what he did, pulling back before any more damage was done.

"Bella? Bella!" he shouted at her as she went limp in his arms. Hearing his shouts Alice turned around just in time to see what happened and yanked Bella away from him without hesitation, taking Bella into her arms and leaving Jacob and his pack to dismember then burn Victoria alone. Alice hissed at him as he looked down to the blood on his hands, shaking. "I- I didn't mean to... it just happened." he tried to explain, but Alice would have none of it.

"Don't come near her." she growled, looking down at Bella and examining the damage done. Her eyes widened as she realized something and her voice wavered as she said, "She's dying... there's not enough venom in her system to turn her."

"But, we can still save her." Alice said, firmly. Edward stumbled slightly, over a tree root, as he walked away backwards in grief. Not hearing anything that Alice was saying.

"I killed her." he whispered repeatedly to himself over and over again as he fled, not being able to handle his actions or the sight of Bella dying in Alice's arms nor the sight of the pain, anger and worry in her eyes.

Bella weakly glanced at Alice, "Turn me..." she softly pleaded. "Turn me...Please." Alice bit her lip and nodded, listening to the slowing beat and breath of Bella's heart and lungs as she caressed Bella's cheek lovingly. Bella's hair dangled off to the side as Alice slowly turned Bella's head to the side to bite unmarked flesh. Her lips hesitantly hovered above her throat, closing her eyes, before sinking her teeth into the sweet and tender flesh of Bella's neck; Her blood, while holding the same metallic taste most human blood held, tasted sweeter and more delicious than any words could possibly describe. Bella's blood filled Alice with pure ecstasy, almost making her not want to stop. As she withdrew blood venom entered Bella's bloodstream and coursed through her veins slowly attacking and latching onto her blood cells painfully taking each and every one over as it circulated towards her heart; turning her slowly into something more. Something supernatural.

Dying in Alice's arms, in a grassy lake of her own blood, her gaze turned to the stars. The reflection of a blood moon swirled in the pools of her eyes as they fluttered to a lasting close. Her last breath became caught in her throat for a moment before slowly escaping her body, leaving Bella quiet and still. A lone tear fell down Alice's cheek as she realized that breath was her last, her heart had stopped; Bella was officially dead. Removing herself from Bella's neck she began to doubt herself and her venom's ability to turn. Looking down at the dead with rose gold eyes Alice repeated Bella's name, patting her cheek and eventually shaking her before fully taking her into her own arms. It was then that Alice crumbled inside and out, sloped over Bella's frail and broken body. Despite her wailing and the sound of tearing flesh behind them she felt like the word held it's breath, enveloping them in a globe of silence.

Choking back her tears, she brushed her lips gently against Bella's before firmly pressing a kiss on to them. That kiss was filled with every emotion held within her being; all her hopes, wishes and even her prayers that pleaded the venom to work filled that kiss. Their first real kiss and Bella wasn't even alive enough to feel it. Before Jacob or his pack could even blink they were gone. Gone back to the Cullen house. Bella's body lay across the dining room table, where they would wait for the venom to work and for Bella to awake once more.

**It burned Bella to her very core. Getting hotter and hotter, like a brilliant white dwarf that melted into her chest and attempted to revive her. The venom kept her conscious but not quite alive. She was able to feel every painful second of the transformation. Heat sparked across her lips but she didn't quite realize that she was being kissed or that any of her surroundings had changed moments later. Alice's voice was muffled and faint, if and when it could be heard. ****The pain was indescribable but torturous at it's best. The transformation lasted for five entire days, all of them blurred together into one agonizingly painful blur. Signs of Bella's body being healed and her skin becoming hard and reflective like crystal gave Alice hope. By the fifth day Alice was certain that the venom had worked.**

Bella's back arched as she gasped for un-needed breath, filling her lungs. She had awoken once more. Alice was happily startled, her arms wrapping around Bella as she pulled her up.

"I was so worried." Alice said, tears shined in her eyes happily. "I'm so glad you're okay." Pulling back she looked Bella over. Bella had changed. Her skin was paler and seemed to have a rather ethereal, spectral glow in the dark before dawn that surrounded them. Everything about her seemed to be more vibrant as well. Ruby red eyes, surrounded by the enhanced beauty of the dead, looked back at her curiously.

"Alice... your eyes." Bella said as she reached out to run her fingers against Alice's face, looking into the faded rose gold color of Alice's eyes caused by the taint of human blood. Bella's blood. Alice grabbed her hand, brushing her cheek against Bella's fingers, as she looked back at her smiling slightly.

"It'll fade." Alice said.

"You broke the treaty." Bella said.

"It was worth it." Alice assured her. "It's nothing we can't handle."

"and Victoria?" She inquired, barely able to remember that night.

"Dead." Alice said firmly. They sat there in a moment of silence, holding each other hands and examining each other. Alice's hair was a mess, filled with leafs and twigs, and she wore the same clothes as the night Bella died which were covered in dried blood. Looking down Bella realized she was perfectly clean as if someone bathed her and she was dressed in one of Alice's Charmeuse camisole pajamas, which were small on her due to Alice's small stature. She smiled thankfully for the clean clothes, even if they weren't her taste style wise.

"Did you stay here all night?" Bella asked, picking a small feather from Alice's ruffled hair. Alice nodded as she picked out more things from her hair.

"All five nights actually." Alice told her. Bella seemed taken back by this new information.

"Fi-five nights?" Bella asked, stuttering slightly from surprise. Alice confirmed and Bella was at a loss of words. Alice's expression froze in place as a vision enraptured her mind.

_Edward knelled before the volturi, his rose golden eyes pleading them for death in which they denied him. "You're gift would be such a shame to waste." they explained, not curving his desire in any way. He had done it. It had been an accident but the result was still the same and he would make sure he paid the price for his crime. _The vision swirled like dust in the wind, falling into a different shape as another decision was made_. Edward stood before the crowd, his shirtless torso glittered magnificently in the sun light as if his skin was made from thousands of diamonds and yet the crowd gasped in horror. _Breaking the most valued and up held law of vampire law was punishable by death, exactly what he wanted. Dismembered and burned, punished for a crime he never realized was reversed due to him being absorbed in his own grief rather than the situation at hand.

"Alice? What is it?" Bella inquired, staring at Alice oddly as she snapped out of the vision.

"It's Edward, he thinks you're dead, he's about to get himself killed." Alice said, deciding to explain it to her on the way to Voltaire, Italy. "We've got to stop him." Alice stood about to run out of the door but Bella stopped her, grabbing her wrist. Alice looked up at Bella with confusion across her face.

"Clothes?" Bella offered, making Alice realize she looked like a train wreck and Bella was in pajamas. Alice nodded before leading Bella to her room and opened her wardrobe.

"Don't you have anything...normal?" Bella asked, looking at the clothes Alice threw at her. But then took back the question when Alice gave her a knowing looking, making her grudgingly put on the clothes. "I look ridiculous." Bella whined, after getting dressed. Alice poked her head out from behind the folding screen she was changing behind and looked Bella over. She was wearing a partially buttoned up grey blouse with a yellow tank top, jean shorts and black multi-strapped high hilled sandals.

"You look fine." she said to Bella's dismay as she finished putting on her embellished bandeau fill dress and boots.

"Why do you get the boots?" Bella continued to whine as Alice pushed her out of the room, down to the car and sped all the way to the air port. "How are we getting on the plane if we haven't even bought tickets?" Bella asked, getting unbuckled as they arrived at the airport in Seattle.

"I bought it on the way." Alice said, before digging out contacts from her purse and handed them to Bella. "Put these in." Alice put in dark blue contacts as Bella put in dark brown ones before they got out of the car and quickly made their way through the air port and onto the plane. Alice looked over at Bella, who was looking outside the plane window, and smiled fondly. Bella was doing better than most newborns when it came to controlling their blood lust and she was one of the most graceful Alice has ever seen.

She closed her eyes, trying to sort through the mess her head was in. They were both feeling conflicted. He was her brother and friend; Bella was still in love with him. He didn't mean to contribute to her death but they couldn't help to feel angry at him. However, they weren't mad enough to allow him to kill himself. He was being a moron. Then there was the other situation they were in, mentally anyways.

Every time Bella looked at Alice all she could think about was that dream she had, hardly being able to tear her gaze from her lips. _I shouldn't be thinking this._ she told herself repeatedly and yet that did nothing. Bella shook her head, looking out the window as they flew above Italy.

* * *

Bella quickly decided that there was a chance she wouldn't live to regret this. Her hand hit sun light and sparkled, as she momentarily forgot about her changes, before she snatched it back. One wrong move and not only would Edward be dead but She would get herself killed saving him. Alice had dropped her off at the city gates leaving her to run through the alleyways that were cloaked her in shadows. If it was anyone else he would hear them coming, but not her. Bella hurdled towards the clock tower, determined to stop him. _Fuck... how do I do this._ Bella thought to herself. _Think. Bella, Think._ As a lone pair of foot steps resounded behind her a light bulb went off in her head and she pleaded silently for her plan to work.

"Good day, Madam." The man said as he bowed slight towards her and smiled, clearly on his way to the festivities. She turned around and eyed his red cloak, smiling flirtatiously.

"Good day kind sir." Bella replied, making a small curtsy. "Are you going to the festival?"

"Yes, I am actually." he replied. "Where's your cloak? Aren't you going?"

"I'm afraid I'm new in town, I don't know what's going on... could you tell me?" she asked, purring and fingering the side of his cape.

"Madam it's St. Marcus' day, we were red to celebrate when the vampires were banished from the city." he said, enraptured by her beauty. "Well it's folklore, I mean vampires don't actually exist... but it's fun and there are all kinds of fun activities- would you like me to escort you?"

"I don't have a cloak..." Bella said, pouting. "Too bad it sounded like a lot of fun." She acted like she was going to leave before he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Wait, you can take mine." he said, removing his cloak and putting it around her shoulders. "I can get another... my names john, what's your name."

She quickly fastened it and pulled up the hood smiling. "Thank you john, my name is Bella." he offered his arm and she accepted before they journeyed into the sea of red. She watched him as he talked, pretending to listen while wildly searching every direction for Edward. Making a mistake she turned to look at John only to become entranced by the pulsing of his blood through the artery in his neck. She licked her lips and could feel herself being pulled to him. The bell tower rang and John gasped, both snapping her out of her trance. She looked up at him and the look on his face was indescribable.

"Your- your eyes." he stuttered. "They're r-red."

Bella's eyes widened, realizing the venom-based lubrication of her eye must have melted her contacts. Bella disappeared before he could blink, cursing softly to herself. That was when she saw **him**. Edward stood in the shadows completely topless, shuffling his feet closer and closer to the edge with his eyes closed.

"Edward!" she shouted, running towards him and through the fountain in a flash. With inhuman strength she pushed him back, wrapping her arms around him in order to hold him there and keep him from moving any further. "Edward, what do you think you're doing."

"Bella?" he asked, smiling. "I must have done it, this must be heaven." Before she could say anything he leaned down and kissed her passionately. The kiss was awkward at best. Bella was caught off guard to begin with and then a few seconds in she stopped kissing back. It didn't feel right. Before she could push him off of her he stopped; he opened his eyes and looked into the red hues of her eyes and frowned.

"Perhaps this is not heaven, but hell." he said, caressing her face and looking over her vampiric features. "We really are damned."

"We're not dead and we're not damned." Bella muttered, rolling her eyes.

Alice watched the kissing lovers with sad eyes. "Ahem." She said, letting her presence be known to both of them as they broke apart. "We better go greet the Volturi before they throw a fit."

Bella watched her with guilty eyes as she walked past them and down the hall way. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and led her down after Alice; as they walked he asked her countless of questions concerning her survival, all of which she answered quickly or dismissed. She was too preoccupied with the nervousness that sank to the pit of her stomach. Carlisle had told her countless of stories about the Volturi's cruelty and she wasn't sure if she wanted to meet them or not. Quickly Bella felt foolish for thinking that she could waltz into their city and not have to meet with them. They were practically royalty weren't they?

* * *

Edward slumped to the floor as they released him from the demonstration they held for her. Bella knelled by him, checking to see if he was okay. Her eyes were filled with anger and fear, yet her expression said nothing. The volturi were worse than any story. They did what they liked, when or how they liked it and loved to show off their might. Like most vampires they had powers, but their powers were dark. Strangely Bella was immune to them and they were intrigued. She had a feeling that intriguing the volturi was not a good idea.

"You **will** stay for a spell," Aro said, eyeing her with fascination.

"A fortnight or two at least." Caius said, with glee.

"Maybe even longer." Marcus said, nodding.

Before Bella could say anything Alice and Edward nodded. "Of course." they said in unison, neither of them sounding particularly excited.

"My guards will show you to your rooms," Aro said boredly, waving a hand of dismissal. "We will speak again later."

Edward and Alice bowed slightly out of respect, pulling Bella down with them, before following a couple of guards to their seperate rooms.

"Do we **have **to stay here?" Bella whispered to Alice, grumbling. The hallway was wide, dark and cold; every movement they made or word they spoke echoed a lot louder against the stone floor and high ceiling. There were century old statues, paintings and other pieces of art along the sides of it, only adding to the feeling of uncomfort and claustrophobia she was feeling.

"Yes we **have** to stay here. The volturi always get what they want and when they want it, with few exceptions, if we were to deny them this simple pleasure then the results would not be good." Alice whispered, nodding. "Bella they can't touch or influence you like they can most people and in return they're fascinated by you."

Smiling sadly she gave Bella's hand a comforting squeeze, as they arrived at Bella's room, before saying good bye and continuing down the hall with the guard, leaving Bella alone. She watched Alice walk down the hall way until she couldn't see her any more then turned to the embellished dark red wooden doors in front of her.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

**Her mouth formed a perfect little 'o' as she realized what he was offering her and was completely lost for words. She couldn't have shaken her head more vigorously than she did at that moment as she backed up, only stopping when her backside hit the table's edge. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.**

**"There are ways to change your mind, my dear." He said with glee. "and it will be quite fun, if I may add."**

**His jaunty laugh followed her as she fled the room, disconcerted, and didn't stop until she broke out into the courtyard.**


End file.
